Daggett's Getting Married
by Mellyse Sumiraka
Summary: Daggett is about to be married to the girl of his dreams, and all of his friends are invited, including Norbert and his wife Treeflower. Yet...things suddenly fumble right before and during the wedding. Finished!
1. Preparations From Heck!

Disclaimer: All of the characters used in this story, with the exception of three original characters, are not mine, nor do I own Angry Beavers.  
Note: Italics are thoughts.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 1 – Preparations from Heck! 

The morning sunshine was rising brightly as the birds chirped a beautiful melody. All of the noise and the sun's rays hitting both Norbert's and Daggett's eyes made them squirm, waking up in the process. As both beavers glanced half-awake at the alarm clock. It was only eleven-thirty in the morning, and seeing that it was nothing before going back to sleep. But a double take coming from Daggett made him bolt up and look at the clock again.

"OH NO!" Daggett shrieked as Norbert fell off the bed, reacting quickly to his scream. "I better hurry up before my fiancée gives me a spooting!"

Norbert winced in pain, yawning and frowning at his younger brother. "Ow...Dag, could you at least keep it down a bit? I'm trying to get back to sleep..."

Daggett pulled Norbert up and shoved him into his closet with all of his might. "What about you, Norby? Don't you have to meet your wife to buy or rent some clothes? You are my best man and Treeflower's one of the bridesmaids," he beamed while grooming himself hurriedly to get ready for his meeting. "What time are you supposed to meet with Treeflower?"

"Well, Daggy," Norbert answered, stepping out of the closet. "She's meeting with a couple of your future wife's sisters to have breakfast, so she's going to pick me up in an hour. What about you? When are you supposed to meet Jenna?"

"Eh..." Daggett pondered, counting his fingers. "Five minutes ago?"

Norbert fell backward at Daggett's reply, wanting to strangle him at some point for being so forgetful at times. "Don't you think you should go see Jenna now before she tortures you to death for being late, you spoothead?!"

"I'm already dressed!" exclaimed Daggett as he rushed out of the bedroom. "Don't wait up, Norby."

The other beaver blinked before hearing Daggett slam the front door, causing part of the ceiling to collapse. "I better wear something spa-cial for Treeflower before she comes over...and get that ceiling fixed in the living room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daggett was humming to one of the hit disco songs called "Beaver Fever," in fact, it was the only song he and Norbert ever made in their entire music career. The only change he did to the song was the lyrics, making it into a wedding song to perform at the reception. He was also going to make sure he talked to Norbert about it when he got back home. A loud screech from another beaver calling out Daggett's name!

"DAGGETT!!!"

When Daggett heard his name being shrieked out and accidentally damage bystanders' eardrums and his own, he knew it was the albino beaver. The lovely Jenna, sleek and slender with fur pure as snow, along with her ruby red eyes staring into her future husband's. "You're late, Dag-a-lag-a-ding-dong," her sultry voice echoed in Daggett's ears. "Did you oversleep for the second day in a row? And our wedding happens to be tomorrow!" Jenna took a few steps away from her fiancé before folding her arms, frowning and very disappointed in him.

"Aw, don't be like that, my little albino buttercup," Daggett said sweetly, pulling Jenna closer to him from behind. "There's plenty of time left before our big day tomorrow," he said, kissing her cheek reassuringly.

Jenna felt Daggett's embrace and smiled a little. She forgave him with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Alright. Let's put this little quarrel behind and get our preparations set, shall we?"

"Yup!" replied Daggett. "Let's go to that movie monster place. I hear that they also do weddings for a real good discount."

Jenna smirked at the idea. _A movie monster wedding eh? Now that just sounds original_, Jenna thought quietly. "Can I be the bride of Frankenstein while you be a vampire, Daggy?"

"Hey, it's your wedding too," Daggett smiled and kissed her again. "You can be whatever you like, but please don't scream so loud. My ears are hurting because of your banshee yell."

"Sorry, Dag."

"It's okay. No harm done. Let's go to the store before it gets too crowded. By the way, Jenna, did you send the invitations to our family and friends?"

"Dag...that was already taken care of two weeks ago."

Daggett only blinked twice at his fiancée. "Come again dot dot dot question mark?"

Jenna shook her head. She loved Daggett with her whole heart, but there were times that his slowness bothered her. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind and started walking ahead of the dark-furred beaver. "Come on let's go."

The movie monster store was huge. It had a lot of classic memorabilia, including autographed pictures of their favorites actors and actresses at the premier of whatever cult classic he or she starred in. Smiles shined vibrantly on both Jenna and Daggett's faces as they slowly walk all over the store, holding hands. For a few good moments they were enjoying themselves, until a frightening figure appeared behind them from out of nowhere.

"Good evening," said a vampire tiger, who stood about as tall as Daggett's friend Big Rabbit. He even had a crane with a decayed skull as its handle.

The couple screamed in surprise, noticing the tiger staring down at them. At first they want to run out, thinking he wanted to suck their blood. But his gentle voice and dialect stopped them from leaving the store. He didn't come close to sounding like he wanted to hurt them in any way.

"How may I help you fine beavers this afternoon?" he asked politely.

Daggett and his bride-to-be looked at each other briefly and shrugged lightly. "I've heard that you do custom weddings for a small price. Is it really true? If so, what's the price?" he spoke almost really fast.

The tiger laughed at the Daggett's excitement, and wondered why. He had already gotten part of the hint there was a girl next to him. "Yes it's still available, sir," he replied smiling. "What do you have in mind?"

It was Jenna's turn to talk to the nice tiger. "Dag and I are getting married tomorrow. So is it possible for you to do some last minute preparations? Call it a rush order if you like, and we sincerely apologize in advance for any mess we might've caused."

"Oh think nothing of it, my dear," the vampire tiger smiled, baring his sparkling fangs. "To be truthful, you're the fourth couple within the past month who came to my shop for wedding preparations."

Both Daggett and Jenna felt relieved by this before noticing an older woman coming out from the office. They screamed seeing the woman carrying her head in her arms, with blood seeping down from her neck to her chest. The vampire sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Lita, honey," he said. "Please put your head back on. You're scaring the customers."

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that, everyone," Lita said sincerely, immediately putting her head back on as asked. "Do we have another rush order, Richard?"

"Lita..." Jenna remembered. "You're Lita DeCapita of those Latin horror flicks, aren't you?!"

"Ah yes! It's good that someone remembers who I am from my old movies," Lita replied, smiling. "And this must be your husband-to-be...how cute! I'll tell you what. I'll take care of the location...free of charge, but that excludes everything else. Okay?"

"Whoo!" Daggett cheered at Lita's special offer. "For a cult classic undead actress you're really nice."

"My wife is generous like that," coughed Richard, wishing that someone would remember him from his old movies. "But let's get started, yes?"

"Oh yes of course, Richard sir," Daggett replied as he and Jenna discussed every little detail with the elder monsters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly eight hours and the sun setting, Daggett was walking Jenna home and talked for a short while on her doorstep.

"I had a simply wonderful time, Daggett," Jenna grinned. "And to meet two legendary actors of horror...I'm surprised they're still married after all those years..."

Daggett chuckled, also feeling very amazed. "I'm glad you had a good time as much as I did, though Lita gave us quite the scare back there. That was nuts!!!" Since our wedding is going to be so early in the morning...at four in the morning to be specific...I won't hold you up from your beauty sleep, my beloved." He kissed her hand gently, watching her blush even more.

"I wish you could stay a bit longer, Daggy," Jenna pouted, but he was right about being awake and prepared for the big day. "I won't hold you up from sleep either."

Daggett pulled his fiancée closer into his stronger embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. After a brief moment of sparkle and bliss, he broke the kiss, bidding his farewell to Jenna before walking back to his home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. But this story is not yet finished! Stayed tuned for the second, and final, chapter to this story. Expect some surprise cameos as well! Positive praise and/or constructive criticism please.


	2. The Wedding Day Disaster

Disclaimer: (Again) I don't own Angry Beavers or any of the Nicktoons featured in this chapter, except for Richard, Lita, and Jenna and her family.  
Author's Note: I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews. Much appreciated.

**Chapter 2 – The Wedding Day Disaster**

Two hours were all that was left for the wedding, giving everyone who woke up at the graveyard hour of two o'clock to be rightfully prepared for the special event. Some of the guest of honor were reluctant to up in their hotel rooms, but tried to stay awake as long as possible for the festivities. Daggett was hyper and eagerly awake while digging in the closets to find his costume.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married! And none of you spootheads can do anything about it," he sang childishly. It took him a bit of time to finally pull out his black tuxedo.

Norbert yawned heavily, pulling himself out of bed, listening to his brother's singing. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, picking up his dark blue formal suit. The older beaver wanted to cry, feeling so happy for Daggett and his soon-to-be sister in-law Jenna, if not feeling envious at times. Once he put on his outfit, he walked up to Daggett. "Dag...time has definitely flown fast for your big day, hasn't it?"

Daggett could see tears coming out of Norbert's eyes, displaying a sad smile. "It sure has, Norby..." he replied meekly. "It may be time for me to move out of the dam once we're completely official."

"Per-hypes you won't have to," Norbert sniffled in between words.

"What do you mean?"

"Treeflower and I have already decided to live together in her dam. Sounds awkward, doesn't it? Considering that we're already married and all."

Daggett only frowned and folded his arms. "Why didn't you move in with her right after you two got married?"

"Her dam was under reconstruction! Remember?"

"Eh?"

Norbert sighed. "Never mind. What I really wanted to say is dot, dot, dot, I wish you lots of happiness on your marriage to Jenna. Seriously."

Daggett wiped his own tears away and smiled brightly at the kind words from his older brother. He nodded twice. "I know we will, Norb. Oh dear!" he said, looking at the clock. "It's almost time. We should get going to the abandoned mansion."

"Why are we going there on your wedding day...er...night?"

"Because I'm going there to marry Jenna. That's where the ceremony is taking place. A movie monster theme wedding to be exact."

Norbert twitched slightly in excitement, hoping he would get to meet all of the classic horror movie stars there. Then again, he wouldn't be surprise one bit if most of his favorite actors and actresses were dead. He walked closer to Daggett with a huge grin on his face. "You, Daggett...are a GENIUS! For that, you deserve a Big Hug!" He lunged toward his younger brother Daggett, hugging him so tightly he struggled to get away from him in order to breathe.

**  
-The Wedding Ceremony-**

A lot of people showed up ten minutes early before it officially began. Barry was playing some of his funkadelic music on the organ to keep the crowd entertained as more people kept coming in with their cameras and camcorders. Certain people were seated in the first front rows as VIPs while the others stayed in the back, standing of course.

"Hey, Rocko," a nerdy turtle said to his wallaby friend. "Have you ever worked things out with Melba yet? I've heard you two broke up over some silly stuff."

"No, Filbert," Rocko sighed as he immediately changing the subject about the decorations. "This place is beautiful, isn't it? Though I've never heard of the couple until now. It's too bad Heffer couldn't be here. He would've enjoyed the food after the celebration."

Three famous monsters from kid shows, Ickus, Krumm, and Oblina, ushered the people to their seats, hearing word from Lita the ceremony was about to begin. Arnold politely sat down after being taken to his seat, brushing off his suit and tie. All of the other guests listened to Barry playing music related to the wedding for a change.

First came Stacey and Chelsea, the chosen flower girls for the wedding, dressed in black and they both decorate the aisle with black, red, and white rose petals. Second, Daggett walked down the stairs with his mother, waiting for him to come down before escorting him to the altar. Then, the best man, Norbert, was walking with Jenna's mother, who was chosen as Maid of Honor. The bridesmaids, who included Treeflower, three of Jenna's older sisters, and a female deer, entered as the groomsmen took each one. Lastly, the crowd stood up and watched with sudden amazement when the bride was standing near the steps, smiling and blushing with pure joy. Lita did a very nice job making her over as the bride of Frankenstein. So far, everything was perfect.

Once Barry played his eerie version of the Wedding March, Jenna took three steps down, until the fourth and fifth step. Her feet stepped on the bottom of her dress before tripping and falling all the way down the stairs and onto the floor. Everyone gasped in horror when that happened, including Daggett. Those alone made Barry stop playing the organ for a moment. "Oh, baby!" he shuddered. "Hey, Dag-man, is your bride all right?"

"That was nuts!" Daggett exclaimed to Barry. "I hope she is!"

Jenna's father rushed to his daughter's aid to see if his beautiful little girl wasn't hurt. "Jenna!" he said. "Speak to me! Are you okay, my dear?"

Jenna vision was kind of blurred while trying to stand up, feeling very dizzy after her disastrous and embarrassing journey down the stairs. "I'm fine, Dad," she slurred. "Can we continue please?" She tried to pick up her bouquet, seeing it had been crushed and crumpled partially into pieces as soon as her vision cleared. "Aw man..."

"Are you sure, Miss Jenna?" Lita blinked, being really sure if she was fine or not.

"I'm fine...really," Jenna replied, nearly falling down again but was caught by both her father and Ickus to keep her standing.

"You really should watch your step, ma'am," Ickus spoke politely to the bride.

"Gee thanks..." Jenna dazed. "Let's continue the wedding, okay?"

Lita nodded, clapping her hands twice to tell Barry to resume the music on the double. Barry played the music three times fast, forcing Jenna and her father to run to the altar. Panting, they've waited for the priest to arrive. A little chameleon climbed up the podium to get a better view, and smiled at everybody. It was Bing, the one who annoyed people with his non-stop chatter almost everyday. Surprisingly, he was camouflaged in white for the special occasion.

"You may be seated," he spoke to the attendants as they sat in their seats. "This is amazing. I'm definitely happy to be here with the rest of you guys on this beautiful day, especially to witness this wedding. You two are the lucky people, yes? Cool! I'm liking th-"

Norbert pinched Bing's nose, feeling very annoyed. "This isn't a wedding re-cap-tion. Just get it started already!"

Bing rubbed his nose as Norbert decided to let go, pouting lightly. "Sorry, Norbert, geez..." Anyway, who's giving away the bride to one of my best buddies?"

"We do!" Jenna's parents shouted, waving their hands in the air like they just don't care.

The little priest nodded. He was trying to think of what a priest would say first to the couple. Plus he was brand new at this. "Oh! Right. Do you two have any vows you would like to exchange to each other?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Daggett jumped excitedly.

"Go ahead, Daggett."

The groom giggled like a naïve schoolgirl, clearing his throat soon after. "Jenna, I'm very happy that you've entered my life over the past few years. You didn't make fun of me because I was kind of slow in the head or anything close to that. You loved me for who I am, no matter how much of a spoothead I may be. I want our love to last forever, my dear albino beauty. I love you so much, Jenna."

"Oh Daggett," Jenna choked on her tears. The crowd 'awed' at the sweet vow, and the words were taken right out of her mouth. She couldn't even think of one to give to her Daggy, except for a few words. "That was so touching...I'll love you forever until we die. No ands, ifs, or buts about it."

Bing noticed the bridesmaids crying and shrugged, wanting to get on with the ceremony. "Even I have to admit it...it was indeed a touching speech. But anyways, would one of the ring bearers give a ring to Daggett, please?"

Truckie happened to be one of those ring bearers. Unfortunately for him, his snoring allowed everyone to hear. Daggett grew angry at the rudeness, thinking why did he even bother taking part in the wedding! Thankfully for Daggett, Julie-Etta, Jenna's oldest sister, kicked him awake. Hard.

"Ow!" Truckie glared at the woman beaver. "What you do that for?"

"Give Daggett the gold ring, you moron!" Julie-Etta whispered harshly.

Truckie rolled his eyes and grumbled, giving the groom the ring.

Daggett only smirked at Truckie's humiliation, waiting for Bing's next instruction. "Okay, what next?"

"Please slip the ring on Jenna's finger," Bing told Daggett nicely, watching the grinning beaver carefully put the ring on his love's finger. "Now I want you to repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Daggett repeated.

"Now it's your turn, Jenna. Slip the ring on Daggett's finger and repeat what he just said," Bing instructed Jenna, who didn't hesitate at all to do what she was told on that perspective.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jenna smiled, gazing at the groom lovingly.

The chameleon chuckled. "Daggett Beaver, do you take Jenna, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Daggett replied softly.

"Jenna, same question." Bing was too lazy to repeat the rest.

"I...truly...ACHOO!" Jenna accidentally sneezed on her partner's face, apologizing to everyone in the building.

"Gesundheit," Big Rabbit and the other guests responded in unison.

"I do, with my whole heart," Jenna blushed.

"Before I say the lines, does anyone have any objections to this marriage? Say so now or forever hold your peace." Bing waited a few seconds, hearing nothing but silence. "Okay then. By the power invested in me within the woodlands of wherever we are, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Daggett grabbed Jenna and dipped her, romantically kissing her deeply as the crowd cheered and threw rice all over the place. As soon as the music played, the newlyweds walked down the aisle first, hearing something opening beneath their feet. The sounds of 'oooo' and 'eeee' were echoed as they fell through the surprise trap door. The others ran to it before listening to the sound of crashing water within.

"We're okay!"

Barry looked at everyone and thought of an idea on how to get the trapped beaver couple out of there. "Hey, man, got any fishing rods?" he glanced at the vampire tiger. "This may be a long while before we can get them out."

"Yes I do, Sir Barry," Richard answered, pulling out a couple of long fishing rods to give to his friend. He then looked to his wife, glaring. "Explain yourself, Lita. Why did they fall through the trap door?"

Norbert and the others also glared at the decapitated actress.

"What? Yipe! I forgot to seal the trap door. It didn't cross my mind until you mentioned it just now. I'm so, so sorry," Lita said, feeling a lot more embarrassed.

The people sighed, sitting by the squared hole. Barry and Richard were able to get them out of the trap, despite they were soaking wet. All of them laughed happily, glad to know the couple was fine. Now they can celebrate at the wedding reception without even further trouble...or can they?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of the mini-series, fellow readers. I apologize for any misspellings I might've have overlooked while typing this story. ; Go ahead and review if you want. Remember...NO FLAMING!


End file.
